Heart of the Golden Lotus
by Timbit the Lynx-Angel
Summary: A series of short stories regarding two of my favorite Kung Fu Panda characters, Shifu and Junjie. JunjiexShifu.
1. My Darling, My Dumpling

**A/N:** First off I want to say something; this is a story that contains Shifu-Junjie pairing, also known as JunFu. If you don't like it, don't read, it's all fine. We can't all like the same pairings can we? ;) Me for example, I don't like Po-Tigress (PoGress).  
Now that that's out of the way, here's a little disclaimer. This story is inspired by the art piece of Shifu and Junjie made by Megalotis on Thumblr. I just found it incredibly adorable and so I decided to do this little story. Who knows, I might as well make a little story for each of the pictures? :) Either way; enjoy! ^^

* * *

Shifu sighed and stretched his arms. After a good day's training there was nothing better than returning to the dining hall for some well-deserved dinner. Master Oogway was out of town for an errand, so tonight it was only Shifu – Shifu and, his fellow student, Junjie.

Junjie and Shifu had been training together for a while now, and Shifu couldn't help but find the red fox somewhat annoying sometimes; Junjie would often tease him and he had even humiliated Shifu on numerous occasions. Whether this was on purpose or if the red fox's jokes just had gone too far, Shifu didn't know… but he certainly didn't like it.

As the red panda entered the kitchen, Shifu found that Junjie was already there. He was sitting on the floor, for some reason, with a bowl of dumplings.

"There you are Shifu," Junjie said in a teasing tone of voice. Shifu didn't like the teasing tone he had and didn't answer; he simply went on to grab a bowl. As he looked in one of the kitchen cabinets where he knew the dumplings were in, Shifu found that there were none left.

"Did you really take all of them?" Shifu asked the red fox in an annoyed tone of voice.

"I'm sorry Shifu," Junjie said in the same teasing tone of voice. He gently tabbed his chopsticks on the bowl. "But if you come over here and ask really nicely, I might share with you."

Shifu was annoyed by this to say the least. Junjie had started acting strangely towards Shifu lately, but this was just plain stupid. Grumpily the red panda made his way over to the red fox and sat down facing Junjie.

"Now, what is the magic word?" Junjie teased Shifu.

"Please?"

"Good boy," Junjie teased, causing Shifu's face to become very dull. But next Junjie brought a dumpling from his bowl into Shifu's.

"That's it?" Shifu asked annoyed with a raised eyebrow.

Junjie didn't answer, but simply adjusted his glasses a little, then put up his open palm to his ear as if he was waiting for Shifu to say something. Shifu sighed.

"Alright… please, Junjie?" Shifu asked, his ears flat against his head.

"Please what?"

"May I please have another dumpling?" Shifu asked, growing more and more annoyed with Junjie's games.

"Well, of course my little friend," Junjie chuckled. He then gave Shifu yet another dumpling. Three seconds or so went by, and Shifu was just about to ask for one more, when suddenly Junjie placed another one into his bowl, surprising the red panda.

"Go ahead," Junjie said. His voice wasn't a teasing one, but another one – a strange one Shifu hadn't ever heard him use before… And so was the way he was looking at Shifu. Shifu had never seen that facial expression on the red fox before and in a way, it kind of made him nervous somehow.

Slowly Shifu brought one of the dumplings up to his mouth, chewing on the delicious orb. Shifu cautiously watched as Junjie did the same, although that red fox still had that strange expression on his face.

"What?" Shifu asked after Junjie had stared at him for a while.

"You know… Even though I always… play with you," Junjie started. He stopped and Shifu simply waited for him to continue.

"Well?" Shifu asked after a few seconds.

"Even despite that," Junjie said, the same gleam in his eyes. "I really like you – I always have… How about I show you my true appreciation?"

"Appreciation?" Shifu asked confused, having no clue whatever he was talking about.

"Just say the magic word and I will," Junjie said.

"… Please?" Shifu asked, not knowing what else to say.

"No, no, my silly friend," Junjie said. Shifu didn't know why, but this strange tone that Junjie used made him feel slightly uneasy, somehow. "The other magic word."

"… What word?" Shifu asked after a second or so, giving up.

"It's 'aah'."

"Aah…? Hmphf!" Shifu was surprised when he was suddenly muffled by a dumpling. Realizing that Junjie was 'feeding' him, Shifu put on a rather dull facial expression.

But Junjie kept up his expression, although it was slightly changed; now it seemed to be one of joy, almost care. After a while Shifu eventually started chewing on the dumpling, Junjie keeping it in place with his own chopsticks.

It was almost as if Junjie was feeding a child – he certainly looked like someone who was – and Shifu couldn't help but blush a little from embarrassment.

Noticing this, Junjie chuckled a little. After a little while, Shifu had eaten down the dumpling.

"Would you like one more, my friend?" Junjie asked Shifu in a teasing voice, although there was also the same tone as before hidden beneath it.

"…" Shifu was actually almost about to say yes, but simply blushed as he realized this himself. He looked away for a moment, trying not to show any interest in the matter.

As he heard Junjie giggle, Shifu turned his head back towards the red fox. But as he was just about to eat one of his own dumplings, Junjie held up one of his with his chopsticks.

"Do you want?" Junjie asked teasingly, moving the dumpling slightly back and forth. As Shifu didn't answer Junjie smiled slyly. The red fox then started moving the dumpling towards his friend's mouth.

Suddenly the sound of a creaking floor plank was heard and the two youngsters both jumped in surprise. Junjie dropped the dumpling in surprise, but Shifu, being Shifu, barely managed to catch it with his chopsticks.

"Master Oogway, you're back!" Junjie said somewhat surprised, doing a quick bow while still sitting down.

"I am," Master Oogway said with a smile. He then tilted his head slightly. "Why are you two sitting on the floor?"

"Well, you see…" Junjie stopped as Shifu got up. Junjie then noticed that Shifu's bowl was full of dumplings and when he looked down at his own bowl, he found that it was empty.

"Well?" Master Oogway asked with a faint smile.

"We… just… thought it'd be nice to sit differently… I guess," Junjie explained. He then watched as Shifu winked at him. With a chuckle the red panda left Junjie, eating a dumpling on the way out.


	2. I was Never Much of a Dancer

**A/N: **Hi guys! This is the beginning of a short, possibly two chapter-long arc about the Chinese Lantern Festival. Just keep in mind that I haven't read as much up on it as I probably should have, so if you know anything about this festival, which I may or may not get wrong here, please leave it ina review. But yeah, here's the first part, inspired by one of my favorite songs, _You Wanna Teach me to Dance _by Tina Dickow. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," Shifu murmured to himself. He and Junjie were in the Sacred Hall of Warriors, looking through some of the countless Scrolls of Kung Fu. And Shifu had just realized what day it was in two days.

"What's wrong?" Junjie asked in a teasing chuckle. "It's just another festival – just like those that occur annually, my little friend."

"I'm not little," Shifu said, though a slight blush crept across his face… Junjie and his usual teasing… Of course Shifu had noticed that the villagers had started decorating earlier that day, but he hadn't paid much attention to it. "But this is not just any festival – it's the… Lantern Festival."

"Yes, obviousl," Junjie said, crossing his arms as he nodded towards one of the few paper lanterns that had also been used to decorate the Hall of Warriors – just for tradition. More would surely be added later. "But what's the problem?"

"For one… The… entire concept of the festival itself," Shifu said, muttering the last part.

"The concept?" Junjie asked.

"Yes, you know, going into the streets at night and…" Shifu stopped and sighed. "I just can't."

"Why not?" Junjie teased. "Nervous?"

"I guess," Shifu said. Shifu had never really seen himself as attractive or anything and he certainly hadn't been very much around girls, so he wouldn't quite know what to say or do for that matter.

"Not any other reasons?" Junjie chuckled.

Shifu shook his head.

"No, not… Wait, what are you hinting at?" he somewhat growled once he picked up the teasing tone in Junjie's voice.

"Nothing." Junjie got up and put the scroll he had been reading back on the shelf. "Nothing at all, my little friend."

Chuckling to himself, Junjie left Shifu in the hall, a very dull expression on the latter's face. Shifu sighed to himself. Junjie had been teasing him a lot lately – a bit more than usual.  
Also, Shifu couldn't help but wonder if Junjie would be going out tonight, just like most other young people their age. _Why would he not,_ Shifu thought. _He's smart, talented, talkative, charming, good-look-…_

Shifu stopped and blushed as he realized what last two adjective he had used were. Nervously Shifu coughed to himself and kept reading. It had been bothering Shifu quite a bit since he realized it – the thing with finding a significant other.

Shifu hadn't given this much thought, but… He was now fourteen (Junjie was fifteen) and it would only seem natural that he would be searching for a significant other at this age.

Granted, it wasn't quite a subject that neither Shifu nor Junjie had ever talked to Master Oogway about. In fact Shifu didn't even know if it was anything he should be doing. As devoted as he was to his training, wouldn't this interfere with it?

* * *

Shifu found Junjie in the barracks. The red fox was sitting on Shifu's bed, as if he had been waiting for him. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I was just waiting for you," Junjie replied, a somewhat sly smile on his face.

"So… what did you want?" Shifu asked curiously as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"I thought I might help you," Junjie said. At first Shifu didn't understand and simply frowned in response. "You know, help you find a girl."

"You…" Shifu blushed. Honestly he was speechless. Junjie really wanted to help him? Genuinely help him? "But… why?"

"I thought I might – you're my friend right?" Junjie's face had a friendly smile on it, but also a tone of… something else… Shifu didn't quite know what it was.

"T-… thanks," Shifu said, still surprised.

"Alright," Junjie said after a while. "We should start with dancing – girls love when men can do that."

"Dance? But…" Shifu knew this would most likely require close body-contact and he immediately grew more nervous. Shifu stopped, feeling nervous all of sudden. "But…" But before he could continue, he felt one of Junjie's hands on his back. Before he knew it, Junjie had pulled him in and Shifu felt even more nervous than before – if that was even possible.

"Just do as I show you," Junjie said. There was a slightly different tone to his voice – a soft one – which Shifu couldn't recall he'd ever heard before. Junjie then took a hold of Shifu's hands and started moving. Shifu just watched his friend of a moment, but eventually tried to mimic what Junjie was doing.

"Like… Like this?" Shifu asked somewhat shyly. Junjie nodded softly and the two continued their little dancing session. Shifu didn't know why, but he felt so pathetic and weak with Junjie holding onto his hands… Yet, he felt so safe and confident.

Suddenly Junjie briefly let go of Shifu's hands, both at the same time. At first Shifu thought that the red fox was going to stop, but suddenly Junjie grabbed his hands again… though differently this time.

This time Junjie held onto Shifu so that their fingers were intertwined with each other. Shifu blushed out of control and he felt as if he had butterflies in his stomach. This sensation only grew stronger when he looked up and his light blue eyes met Junjie's orange ones. Shifu had never felt like this before.

Shifu then noticed the look in Junjie's eyes. It was the same one as before, only this time Shifu was able to figure out what the look in Junjie's eyes was. It was affection… Just… affection.

Shifu didn't quite understand… He would normally find it utterly wrong for one man to be dancing with each other unless it was just a lesson. It had been so at first, but now… now it was genuinely something they did for the enjoyment of it.

Junjie had to admit that he felt as if he had butterflies flying around his stomach as well. He had succeeded in intertwining the two's fingers, so he felt more encouraged. Thus, the red fox took yet another chance; he pulled Shifu closer.

Only a little bit – about two centimeters – and it seemed to make Shifu blush. The red panda didn't seem to mind though.

Finally letting go of each other after a few minutes of them dancing, the two students both blushed madly, Shifu's blush being more apparent than Junjie's.

"And… that is… how you do it," Junjie told Shifu. Shifu was still blushing, but suddenly he stepped closer to Junjie. Junjie was a little surprised at first when Shifu suddenly caught him in a hug.

"Thanks," Shifu said, sounding somewhat childish and young. Junjie simply smiled and returned the hug.

"You're welcome, my little Shifu."


	3. Night The Festival

**A/N:** Hello guys! It's been a while, right? Well, explanation at the end of the story... And disclaimer; once again, this chapter is inspired by the amazing artpiece by mitssch on DeviantART. When you read this chapter, you will know which pictures I'm talking about. :)

* * *

"Hey Shifu?" Junjie asked the red panda that walked beside him. His hand landed on Shifu's shoulder, a somewhat sly expression on his face.

"What is it?" Shifu asked, raising an eyebrow at the red fox's behavior. Of course, he was still acting odd – just like he had over the past few days, making Shifu a little bit timid.

"I was wondering if you'd like to make some lanterns with me later," Junjie told Shifu.

"We've already made a lot," Shifu replied. "Besides, the palace staff has bought plenty to decorate the entire palace… and today is the day of the festival."

"Yes, but I haven't got any in my room… besides, I'd like something special in my room – something…" Suddenly he briefly stopped; he pulled Shifu closer, his arm around his neck, resting on the latter's shoulder. "… Personal."

Shifu blushed slightly, although trying not to. "Alright fine, I'll see you later then."

Junjie smiled to himself as he watched Shifu walk towards the Hall of Warriors. The red fox could clearly tell that Shifu didn't seem to mind what he did. At first the red panda had been very resisting towards Junjie's behavior, but now it seemed to work.

Junjie didn't remember how long he had seen Shifu like this; for a male, Junjie found Shifu incredibly adorable. At first it had been in a brotherly fashion, but it had soon evolved into the way a young man would see an eventual lover.

And in time, Junjie had decided for himself that he wanted Shifu – more than anything or anyone else. Having come from a somewhat rich and strict family before moving in as a student at Jade Palace, Junjie knew about the old-fashioned view on two males being in a relationship.

Especially Junjie's father had been against these sorts of things, but Junjie had somehow failed to share his father's opinion on the matter. Maybe it was part of Junjie's spoiled nature that he wanted to do as he pleased? Either way, Junjie knew just what he wanted… and Shifu was what he wanted.

* * *

"Master Oogway?" Shifu asked somewhat cautiously as he entered the hall. The old tortoise Master was standing atop his staff in front of the scrolls of Kung Fu. As he was meditating, Shifu hated interrupting the old Master.

After a bit, Master Oogway managed to switch from standing on his head to standing on his one foot. And soon enough, in his slow tempo, he made it to the floor or the palace.

"What is bothering you, Shifu?" Master Oogway asked Shifu with a smile.

"How did you know?" Shifu asked surprised.

"When something is troubling you, you always… act so carefully," Master Oogway said with a smile. It was weird to Shifu… of course, due to it being himself, he had never noticed. "So what is it that you have on your mind?"

"Junjie…" Shifu started. "He's… he's been acting very strangely lately, Master."

"Do you happen to know why?" Master Oogway asked. Shifu shook his head. Master Oogway thought about it for a while. "Can you be more specific? How is he acting? I must admit I have failed to notice."

"That's because he acts like that towards me, only," Shifu said with a sigh. "He acts like… like… First he starts feeding me like a baby… then as he teaches me to dance, suddenly we're dancing! He acts like we're… we're…"

"Lovers?" Master Oogway asked, almost making Shifu jump right out of his skin as he realized this. Shifu stared surprised at Master Oogway.

"What… what should I do?" Shifu asked carefully. He was afraid Oogway wouldn't approve of such behavior. All things considered, he didn't want his best friend to get expelled.

Master Oogway remained silent, thinking, for a painfully long amount of time, causing Shifu to grow awfully impatient. "So…?"

"I believe you should do what feels right to you," Master Oogway finally replied. "I know some Master's would throw Junjie out right away… but I believe that things like these aren't useful for judging a person's character… besides." He put a hand on Shifu's shoulder. "You are some of the best students I have ever had."

* * *

Shifu came to the barracks. As he walked down the hall, his heart started beating a little faster. He was a bit nervous… was Junjie going to try anything? If he was, what was Shifu to do?

Eventually Shifu took a deep breath and entered Junjie's room. As he had stated himself, the latter's room wasn't decorated in the least. But then again, Shifu's wasn't either, so he didn't see what the big deal was.

"Ah, my dear Shifu, you're here," Junjie said happily as he let Shifu inside. As he closed the door behind Shifu again, Shifu's heart started beating slightly faster, much like when Junjie had taught him how to dance two days ago.

Shifu sat down next to Junjie on the floor. Before them were several pieces of paper as well as some strings and whatever else was needed to make the lanterns.

As the two started making the lanterns, Shifu was very focused on it. Junjie however, was paying a bit more attention to Shifu. Looking lovingly over at the red panda, Junjie was soon noticed.

"What?" Shifu asked a bit puzzled.

"Nothing," Junjie replied in a teasing tone of voice. Of course, this annoyed Shifu.

"Junjie…" Shifu said in a warning tone of voice. Shifu suddenly jumped slightly when Junjie's tail softly brushed over his.

"Yes Shifu?" Junjie asked in a teasing tone of voice. The red fox's tail started wagging slightly, although Junjie tried his best not to let it.

"You know… one doesn't really need the festival to find a significant other," Junjie said in a teasing tone of voice.

"What are you hinting at?"

Junjie didn't reply, and chuckling went back to work… or at least pretended to. As soon as Shifu began as well, Junjie struck.

Before he knew it, Shifu found himself tackled to the floor, pinned down by Junjie. The red fox pinned him by his shoulders. Of course, Shifu immediately started struggling to get up. "Junjie, what are you doing?!"

"Making a point," Junjie said. Confused, Shifu still struggled to get up. Suddenly Junjie let go of Shifu's right shoulder and suddenly grabbed the latter by his chin.

Then, before Shifu could ask what he was doing, Junjie closed the gap between their mouths. Junjie closed his eyes as he held Shifu tightly. Shifu however wasn't as calm; he tried his best to get away.

Here he was, kissing Junjie! This was… so wrong in so many ways! The two had known each other for so long, but the big deal… the big deal was that they were both male!

Shifu knew that if anyone ever got a word of this, it could ruin so many things. It wasn't really because he didn't like it – rather, it was because he was scared of what could possibly happen.

But… as Oogway had said, this was only something he should do if he wanted to… And… did he want this? Shifu thought for a moment… but frankly it was impossible to think in a situation like this.

Eventually Shifu decided, rather impulsively. He quickly pulled away, but soon he was pressing his own lips against Junjie's with mutual feeling.

Junjie chuckled into the kiss. Finally he was getting what he wanted… and not only that; Shifu wanted this as well! The red fox then moved a hand up and softly stroked Shifu's cheek, making the latter blush madly.

Finally Junjie pulled back and looked down on Shifu. The red panda beneath him looked mesmerized, much to Junjie's enjoyment.

"You liked that?" Junjie teased. Shifu didn't answer, causing Junjie to chuckle. Junjie eventually got off of Shifu. Taking Shifu's hand in his, Junjie pulled Shifu up into a sitting-position, landing another short, yet tender kiss on Shifu's lips.

Shifu blushed and the two sat there for a while without talking. Shifu felt… relieved. Somehow, the fact that he and Junjie had shared a kiss… that alone had made the difference. Otherwise, Shifu most likely would have still been insecure about the whole thing… but the lip lock had felt so right.

"Ju-Junjie?" Shifu asked he moved closer to Junjie.

"Yes Shifu?" Junjie asked. Junjie put his left arm around Shifu and took Shifu's left hand in his right. As their fingers intertwined, Shifu placed his head beneath Junjie's snuggling up his head against his neck.

"Will you… will you still be going out tonight?" Shifu asked.

"Possibly…"

"Possibly?" Shifu let go of Junjie's hand. "But… You just kissed me!"

"Shifu," Junjie said in a soft tone. "I… It's tradition… The entire festival… I have to…"

"Fine, then go," Shifu said. The red panda got loose of the red fox's embrace and left the room.

* * *

"How come you are not going?" Master Oogway asked. The two were in the dining hall, eating traditional Yuanxiao rice balls, as this was essential for the festival's traditions.

"I… can't," Shifu said bitterly. He was leaning his elbow on the table and his face in his palm. Then he, just as bitterly, said, "Let Junjie have all the fun he can have."

"You cannot stay mad at him," Oogway said calmly. Shifu had told the old tortoise about what had happened, so Oogway fully knew what Shifu was mad about. "You cannot always see a situation as bad. An orange and a lemon may seem similar on the outside, but one is sweet and one is bitter; they are not to be confused."

"So you're telling me that this could actually be a good situation?" Shifu asked with a sigh.

"It depends on what you make it out to be."

"Oh well, I'm not really hungry," Shifu said. He sat up straight. "I… I'll go to bed early."

Soon Shifu was walking towards his room. He sighed to himself. He had really thought that Junjie had felt something… But was this all just some scam to kiss Shifu, then humiliate him? At this moment, it would seem so.

With a heavy heart, Shifu opened the door to his room and stepped inside. Shifu walked towards his bed. Just before Shifu could start undressing, a hand landed on his shoulder.

Forcefully, Shifu was turned around and suddenly a pair of lips was forcefully, yet softly pressed against his. Shifu was taken by surprise, but soon recognized the smell, and the gentle touch of Junjie.

Shifu felt Junjie's arms wrapped around him, felt his hands gently caress his back. Junjie eventually broke free of the kiss, but kept his arms around Shifu. "Going to bed already? I even waited for you."

"You… were here all along?" Shifu asked surprised. "I thought you were out…"

"Well, I felt bad for what I did…" Junjie gave Shifu a gentle and short kiss. "So I thought I'd make up for it."

"But I thought you were going to find some girl…"

"Why would I do that…" Junjie stopped for a moment. He then gently stroked Shifu's cheek. "… When everything I want is right here with me?"

Shifu blushed madly. Junjie really sounded like he meant it. And he said that he had felt bad for what he did… How could Shifu not find it endearing? "Junjie?"

"Yes?"

"I think I love you," Shifu said, blushing more than ever. He stared into Junjie's orange eyes, and the latter stared into his blue ones.

"I love you too, my little Shifu." Junjie leaned in for a kiss once again, this time Shifu kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the red fox as well.

Unbeknownst to the two lovers, their Master was right outside Shifu's room… and he had heard each and every single word that had been exchanged between his two students.

The old tortoise smiled to himself. It was good to see love blossoming… even despite how… unusual this very couple was. But Oogway simply kept smiling, even as he left the barracks to let the two lovers have their moment.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I know that it seems that I'm going a little fast here... I know some more build-up probably would have helped, but I feel like this turning of events can make for more interesting one-shots. Yes, I will not end it here - that would be too easy! No, I will use this story series as a stress reliever - right now I'm working on a project - something big - and I will keep updating this story, though my other ones won't be updated, unfortunately. But fear not - when the project is either complete or failed, I will returne... also, the release of the next movie might help too. ;)


End file.
